the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2019
01:20-59 Fuck you, FanaticBot. 01:21-49 In a 6-page rant, Trump calls others deranged. 01:22-59 Wtf could he even say that fills up 6 pages. 01:23-01 I'll search the internet for a copy. 01:24-46 JUST reply. 01:25-22 !reply 01:25-33 Aight, seems I found the rant. 01:27-29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr7auTswRF8 E n d e r b o I . 01:27-52 Wtf, THIS is deranged. 01:28-06 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMCAlDMW4AIN_Au?format=jpg&name=small 01:28-20 TIL Sweden and Norwway both have more billionaires per capita than America 01:28-20 korra pm pld 01:28-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-36 korra pm pld 01:29-14 one of them is this dude apparently https://www.malemodelscene.net/agencies/next/gustav-magnar-witzoe/ 01:29-26 why the heck did it choose that picture to load? 01:29-42 You are offending Americans of faith by continually saying "I pray for the President," when you know this statement is not true, unless it is meant in a negative sense. It is a terrible thing you are doing, but you will have to live with it, not I! 01:29-47 Deranged. 01:30-24 he isn't even of middle eastern descent as far as I can tell. 01:30-51 I feel like this letter be satire. 01:33-10 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:33-47 korra DM 01:33-59 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:34-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:51-18 Do you have to say that? 01:51-45 In hindsight - no. 01:57-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 Sad! 01:58-25 WITCH HUNT! 01:58-30 At the end of this rant, he actually started making sense, wtf. 01:58-41 I guess a broken clock is right twice a day. 02:00-16 One hundred years from now, when people look back at this affair, I want them to understand it, and learn from it, so that it can never happen to another President again. 02:00-18 Wtf. 02:03-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:06-19 ~ SparkyBoi45 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-50 Korra, Mess wants you to help. TDL will not load for her 02:07-09 How do I even help with that! 02:08-04 I do not know, but she wants you 02:10-18 ~ SparkyBoi45 has left the chat ~ 02:15-54 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:19-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:54-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:55-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~